utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hashiyan
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = はしやん |officialromajiname = Hashiyan |othernameinfo = |aka = 橋屋 壱梧 (Hashiya Ichigo, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 16|month = 08|&year = 1989|ref = Hashiyan's The Interviews profile |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 747036 |mylistID1 = 16561544 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32056092 |mylist2info = melost |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co372299 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Negima, Kyounosuke, Amatsuki, Ai Miya Zero}} Hashiyan (はしやん) is an who covers VOCALOID songs with his own rap lyrics. His rap-arranges are fast and nice-flowing. His voice is very energetic and bright, in a rather high vocal range. His best-known cover is his "Matryoshka", made in collaboration with Zebra, with over 1.1 million views and 47K Mylists on Nico Nico Douga. He often gets original PVs drawn for his covers. He is very good friends with Amatsuki, and they often hang out at each other's houses and go on trips together. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (January 28, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) # Circle of Friends Vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. Hashiyan, Negima and Wanna be (2008.08.30) # "Hashiyan to Negima Collab" feat. Hashiyan and Negima (2008.08.30) # "Rettoukan" (2008.10.12) # "get out" feat. Hashiyan and ytr (2008.10.23) # "n.i.c.o." feat. Hashiyan and Iinchou (2009.02.12) # "Time waits for no one." (2009.08.11) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.01.28) (Taken down on NND) # "good time" (2010.05.29) # "Warai Otoko" (2010.06.12) # "Summer Wars" (2010.08.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Hashiyan and Zebra (2010.10.11) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.11.13) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.27) # "Sainou Sampler" (2011.02.25) # "Hello Strobe" (2011.03.17) # "Human (an Android works)" (2011.04.09) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.14) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" -Band ver.- (2011.05.19) # "Melancholic" feat. Hashiyan and Amatsuki (2011.06.24) # "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2011.07.22) # "SECRET DVD" (2011.08.14) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.10.08) # "Angel Beats BGM" (2011.10.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Hashiyan and Glutamine (2011.12.03) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arrange ver.- feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Madara Cult" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke # "Angel Beats BGM" (2012.08.16) (Community only) # "jelLy" (2012.08.25) # "Infinite・Dancestep" feat. Hashiyan and Muta (2012.09.02) # "Monochrossroad" -R&B ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Ponyo (2012.10.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.12.21) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Odoroshi Rider" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke (2013.01.20) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite Nostalgia) (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) -Rap arrange- feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Kyounosuke (2013.05.10) # "zombie" (2013.07.26) # "Pandashka" (Mashup of Panda Hero and Matryoshka) (2013.07.26) (Community only) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.26) # "Mirai Tokei AM4:30" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.28) # "secret" (2013.11.22) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Shimizu Tatsuya (vocals) (2013.12.19) # "Angelfish" (2013.12.21) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (2014.02.08) # "Babylon" feat. Hashiyan and un:c (2014.03.18) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here |track1composer = saiB |track1arranger = |track2title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track2info = (1,2 Fanclub) (Hashiyan, Ai Miya Zero) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Jibeta Travel |track3lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track3composer = Hinata Denkou |track3arranger = |track4title = Hello/How Are You |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = KosmosP |track5title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track5info = (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ishifuro |track5arranger = |track6title = Salvage |track6lyricist = |track6composer = ShibashonP |track6arranger = }} |track1composer = PowapowaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka |track2info = (Hashiyan, Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = |track3title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track3info = (A Solution for Jealousy) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4info = (Like, Dislike) (Hashiyan, Ai Miya Zero) |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Juliet to Romeo |track5info = (Hashiyan, Amatsuki) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = emon(Tes.) |track5arranger = |track6title = Uwakishou |track6info = (Flirting Disease) |track6lyricist = Hashiyan |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track7info = (MurderCase at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (Hashiyan, Kyounosuke) |track7lyricist = Teniwoha |track7composer = Teniwoha |track7arranger = |track8title = Angelfish |track8info = |track8lyricist = Patirchev |track8composer = Patirchev |track8arranger = |track9title = Babylon |track9info = (Hashiyan, un:c) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Tohma |track9arranger = |track10title = Sentimental Laboratory |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Yama△ |track10arranger = |track11title = (Secret track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery |Hashiyan_hellostrobe.png|Hashiyan as ssen in his cover of "Hello Strobe" |Hashiyan_pandahero2.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Panda Hero" and souma |Hashiyan_pandahero.png|Concept art for Hashiyan in "Panda Hero" |Hashiyan_Sainousanpurā.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Sainou Sampler" |Hashiyan_Yumekui_shirokuro_baku.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" |Hashiyan Pokerface.PNG|Hashiyan as seen in his duet cover of "Poker Face" |odoroshi rider hashiyan kyounosuke.png|Hashiyan (left) and Kyounosuke (right) as seen in "Odoroshi Rider" |T hashi.png|Hashiyan as seen in the the album }} Trivia * He was born and lives in Kanagawa and is a working student. * He claims his strength is his cheerfulness.Hashiyan's blog profile * He likes baseball, basketball and mixed martial arts. * He likes cats. * He sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. * His favorite colors are green, blue and yellow. * He is happy when he's holding a live. * He respects Rap-bit. * The most expensive thing he ever bought was a Playstation3. * He wants to visit Hokkaido and Okinawa. * Friends are very important to him. * His blood type is A. External Links * Twitter * Blog * The Interviews * tumblr. * mixi * mixi community * Plurk * Myspace